London Changes Everything
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: This is a twoshot. Miley goes to a surprise Jonas brothers show only to hear Nick change the lyrics to a song in a very big way. What happens Next?
1. Chapter 1

Demi and I were still trying to process what happened last night. Well I was. Demi was just trying to convince me that it was a sign and blah blah blah.

"Miley, you can't say that it didn't mean anything," she argued. "He didn't even know you were there."

She had a point there. But I refused to believe it. It couldn't have meant anything. He is way over me and with Samantha now, right. But no, I am not going to believe it.

"Dems, I understand that he didn't know I was there, but sometimes things just happen," I was whispering. "Not everything has to have a meaning."

"You're right," she had clicked on the video. "But his does."

FlashBack

"Miles, you ready?" Demi yelled from downstairs. "You got all of us waiting."

The boys were putting on a little show in London. Nick had just gotten done with the Les Mis concert and they wanted to do something for all the fans that came out to support them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I got downstairs and saw Demi waiting with Rob along with Dani and Ashley.

"Ashley, I didn't know you were coming!" I was genuinely surprised.

She smiled and so did Demi. "We talked everything out. We're good."

I smiled. They were both very important to me. "Lets go!"

We arrived at the venue and I couldn't help but be excited. Nick and I had finally been able to figure out the friends thing (it was still a little awkward) and I had all my friends with me whenever possible. Things with Liam were okay, not great. But I was becoming okay with that. He wanted to tag along for this trip but I needed a break.

"Does he know I'm here?" I was talking to Dani seeing as the other three had run off ahead of us. Rob in the middle with his arms around both girls. What can I say, he is a Kardashian.

Dani smiled at me and shook her head no. "He thinks you have an interview tonight." Well technically I was supposed to, but I really wanted to be here for this.

The concert was coming to a close and they were just playing a few of their JONAS LA songs now before the finale. I was excited to hear Biggest Fan-I can't help but think that "Nick J is off the chain" every time he does the rap.

End Flashback

I was entranced by the video. I knew that it meant something, and I also knew that he had seen me up in the box when the lights came on in the crowd so they could read the signs.

"Showed up and she looked so classy  
it made me think twice about the way I had acted  
she was there from the start of it all  
like a dream came to life, I was left in awe  
stars shine but her light is the brightest  
love flies but her love is the highest  
She's so sweet that it drives me crazy  
a girl like no other, she's my Nashville baby."

I heard the door to my hotel room open and I just assumed it was Demi coming back in from Rob's room.

"It meant something you know." I flipped my head and saw him leaning up against the wall. I couldn't help but smile.

"They think you had no idea I was there. And I'm gonna let them think that." I shrugged. I didn't see the harm in it. "why now, Nick? What made you change it now?

I really was curious to hear his answer. We had just figured out the friends thing and he had gone and done that. It was gonna start rumors. Ones that we couldn't make go away this time.

"When I saw you yesterday, I really didn't expect you to come. I was kinda just thinking that you'd send me a text to say good luck or something."

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"let me get this out." I nodded and just sat down next to him on the bed.

"You were with Rob and Demi and my brothers and Dani and Ashley and you had this smile on your face that I hadn't seen in a long time. You were telling them how you always knew I'd play Marius on stage because I never gave up on my dreams." I couldn't help but smile and he nudged me a bit.

"You looked beautiful. You'd straightened your hair, and as much as I loved it long, I thought it was the prettiest you'd ever been. Then after the show when Joe told me they had arranged a show for us I really wanted you to be there. You said you had an interview."

I giggled and he looked over at me. "I did have an interview, but I cancelled it."

"Why"

"That concert, was the only place I wanted to be."

He smiled. "So when I saw you up in the box, I dunno, something just snapped and I knew that I needed to tell you how I felt."

I grabbed his hand. I had never seen him so honest. Now it was my turn. "I broke up with Liam last night after the show." His hand held tighter. "something snapped inside me when you sang that song as well. And even yesterday at the concert. I knew that there was no one else I'd rather be with."

He looked over at me and I felt my heart speed up. He brought his hand to my cheek and slowly leaned in. I couldn't help but make the kiss more passionate. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He happily obliged. I broke the kiss only to move positions. I laid down on the bed and quickly pulled him down on top of me. We kissed for hours.

"We should head down to dinner. I am sure the group is waiting on us." He went to stand up but I quickly pulled him down.

"What does this make us now Nick?" I needed to know. I wasn't willing to hide it. Not anymore. "I can't hide this again. And it isn't fair of you to make me."

I heard him chuckle. Did he think this was funny? "Babe, I want you. I want the world to know I want you. We aren't gonna hide anything."

I let out a huge sigh of relief and stood up. "besides," he said "it's a little late now. You can't hide what I said in that song."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the lobby to see our friends waiting for us. "Sorry we're late."

"You ready to go?" Demi asked with a look that said you're telling me later.

They didn't know we were together. That was okay though. I know Nick said he wasn't going to hide it this time, but I didn't want to go broadcast it to the Paparazzi. I didn't want to push my luck this soon.

Nick broke me out of my thoughts, "Lets go!"

We walked out into the flashing lights of the cameras. Thankfully London isn't like LA, there were some, but not nearly as many. Besides when you put all of us together, its bound to be madness.

Demi and Rob were ahead of us next to Joe and Ashley while Kevin and Dani had stayed back next to us.

I linked arms with Dani, "It's good to see those four getting along, it was hard being friends with both of them."

Dani giggled, "It's good to see you and Nick getting along as well." That got her a hip check.

"Nick! Miley! Kevin! How are you this evening." The paparazzi had started asking questions great. We all just looked up and smiled, not really wanting to give in.

"Miley, what did you think of that song? Did you know he was gonna sing it like that?"

"What about Liam?"

"Nick are you and Miley together?"

Questions were being thrown out left and right and I couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed. I didn't know what to say. Should I even say anything? This is all way to confusing. They were getting more and more insistent and by this time Demi, Rob, Joe, and Ash had made their way back to us. Demi knew I was short tempered and didn't want me blowing up in their faces.

"Miley, are you cheating on Liam?" That got me. I would never cheat on anyone. As I was about to respond I heard Nick speak up,

"No, Miley would never do that to anyone. She didn't know about the lyric changes. Her and Liam broke up and I am sure you asking questions about him aren't really helping."

I was in shock. As was everyone else judging by the looks on their faces.

I walked up to him and grabbed his arm, "Let's just get to dinner."

We finally made it to the restaurant and sat down to enjoy our meal. Life couldn't get better than this. I had my boyfriend, and my best friends all around me. For once, life didn't seem that complicated. We were all together for the first time in a long time and none of us wanted that to change. Joe could sense my hesitation with everything and spoke up.

"Miley, you okay? You are never this quiet."

I chuckled. He had a point. "Ya, I'm fine Joe. I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

All eyes were on me. I think they were all still pretty confused about what had happened with the paparazzi and probably assumed that's why I was upset. I felt Nick reach for my hand and I thankfully took it.

"This is the first time we have all been together in a really long time. I guess, I guess I am just afraid about what will happen when we all leave next week. I finally feel like my life is going to be okay and all of it is about to change…again."

Nick squeezed my hand and I knew that he knew where I was going with this.

"Mi Smile," he used my nickname. He hadn't used that since we were together the last time and our friends certainly noticed. "Everything is going to be okay. None of us are going anywhere."

"I know, Nicky. But I finally have my boyfriend and my best friends by my side. I just don't want that to change." I was crying at this point and Nick went to wipe the tears on my cheek with his thumb.

"Excuse me," I heard an excited yet confused Demi interject. "Did you just say boyfriend?"

I giggled. I guess I had. "Yes D, I just said boyfriend." She squealed. Loudly I might add. And pretty soon I heard a chorus of "Finally" or "It's about time." One voice stuck out the most though. It was Kevin, and he wasn't talking to me. He was only talking to Nick.

"You better make this one last this time, bro. Don't let her go again."

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I had finally won Kevin over as Nick's girlfriend and not just Nick's friend. I bit my lip and gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips. I knew the question on everyone's mind and I thought that it was a fair question.

"I saw her in the box when the lights went up in the crowd. I couldn't help myself. Part of me figured she had cancelled her interview to be there, and I couldn't let it go anymore."

I looked over at Demi and she had this smug little smile on her face. I knew what she was thinking and I hated having to tell her she was right.

"Yes Demi," I sighed. "You were right. It meant something."

"I knew it!" she yelled jumping up off her chair.

"No hiding!" I beamed at Nick.

He leaned over and kissed my nose, "No hiding."

Dinner was over and we were all walking back to the hotel. The paparazzi were keeping a safe distance this time. It was October in London and it was pretty chilly. We all kept pretty close together to keep warm.

As we got back to the hotel it started to snow. I couldn't believe it. I think it made this night that much more perfect. We all just stood outside the doors for a few minutes taking everything in. Life really was great right now, and none of us wanted to give it up.

We all turned to go inside when Nick grabbed my hand, "Wait!"

I turned and looked at him and allowed him to pull me into the street. There were no cars around and the snow looked amazing with the glow of the street lamps. I noticed that all the others had stopped as well and were waiting to see what Nick was going to do.

"I love you so much, Miley Ray. And I am not letting you go this time. I won't do it." He was fiddling with something in his pocket and I couldn't help but get excited. I knew he wasn't going to propose so I wasn't even worried about that. I just wanted to know what he had.

"Nicky, I love you too. But what's in your pocket?" He was chuckling.

"You never did have much patience did you?"

I nodded no. He grabbed my hand and placed it palm side up. He then pulled out the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen.

"I love it," I said as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Good! I am glad." He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

I knew the paparazzi were still snapping photos and so did he. But in that moment it was just us and the snow. I pulled back just enough so I could give him a real kiss. I think I heard all of our friends clapping and cheering outside the doors as well.

We pulled away and joined our friends inside. We had all upgraded our rooms to the penthouse suite so we could all be together. When we got back to our room we got comfortable and sat down by the fire.

I listened and laughed as my friends told stories about everything they had been up to lately. I was admiring the bracelet Nick had given me. Each charm told something about us. There was a bike charm, a music note, and ice cream cone, and a lightning bolt. There was room for more. And I knew that we would have many more memories to put on it.

The night was going perfectly. Dani and Kevin were the perfect married couple. I saw Ashley and Demi hug. Rob and Joe shook hands. And me, well I sat in the arms of the one man I ever truly loved.

Yep, life was definitely good.


End file.
